


Injuries are the Least of Your Worries

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry and Marcus are three years apart, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Quidditch, Rare Pairings, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: What if instead of Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, it was against Slytherin during Harry's third year? Does Harry still fall off his broom because of the Dementors? And why does he get these moments of pain when he should feel perfectly fine?
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 649
Collections: Bottom!Harry, Harry/other OR other/other, Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest





	1. Say that Again?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WereBunny87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/gifts).



> This is based off the trope: When someone touches your soulmate, you have feel it mirrored on your skin. This is most likely turn into a 3-shot! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Injuries are the Least of Your Worries – Chapter 1 (Say that Again?!)**

Marcus honestly thought this year was starting in the worst way. One was the escape of one, Sirius Black. He honestly didn't believe the tale that Black actually betrayed Lily and James Potter. But it wasn't like there was really any evidence to prove that. He remembered that his parents had been upset that day when they found out that Black was sentenced to Azkaban, no trial either. He hadn't been that old either, but it stood out in his mind. He had questioned his father and mother about several years later, wanting to know what happened.

It had been highly unusual at the time, but the Flints and Potters had a close friendship bond. Though not as tightly bound as the friendship between James Potter and Sirius Black. Something that had started out when his mother had attended Hogwarts. She had befriended one, Lily Potter, though it was Evans at the time. She hadn't married his father yet, though they knew of each other. That was before a marriage contract had been drafted between the two. Though Marcus had learned it wasn't just any ordinary marriage contract, it was contracted by magic. The Goblins were the ones that you had to go to about it. But the contracts specifically linked you together with your soul bond. The only thing was, not every witch and wizard had one.

Marcus had been disbelieving at the mention that some wizards and witches had a soul bond. It had been the first time he ever heard of it. But his mother had been very adamant that he also had a soul bond somewhere in the wizarding world. But they refused to elaborate about the matter. And so, Marcus had dropped the subject for now.

Marcus did find out that day that his mother had been friends with a Gryffindor. He baffled him, he had always believed that Gryffindors were too stupid and brash. His mother just gave him a brief smile.

"Marcus, you will find that not all Gryffindors fit that image. There were times I thought Lily Evans was a devious as a Slytherin and smart as a Ravenclaw. There were several occasions that I accused Lily of being a snake in a Lion's pelt."

Her comment to him confused him even more. He didn't think he would ever come across a Gryffindor like that. Every single Gryffindor he came across seemed to fit the image perfectly or wouldn't hesitate to curse a Slytherin if they passed one. There were days that Marcus wished that Lily Potter was still alive, to know what his mother meant. But that wasn't possible, so for now, he had to make do with her stories.

Which usually brought his usual curiosity of a certain Potter Heir. He and his parents never knew where he was living. His mother and father believed it was one of his godparents. They knew it wasn't Sirius, because he was still stuck in Azkaban… until just very recently. His mother wasn't the primary godmother, but she did have the title of and rights of one. Marcus remembered always being on the lookout after he started Hogwarts for Harry Potter. He knew that the boy was younger than him, though not sure by how much. Which is why he was a little shocked in his 4th year when he saw someone that resembled almost a stick.

Marcus could still remember the argument that he overheard by his parents.

"Ursula, you know they must have sealed them. What other answer is there?" came Marcus' father's voice.

"Cian, you think I don't know that," Ursula Flint barked back. "Do you really want to accuse him of that?"

"Urse, you know that old coot will say anything to protect himself," Cian Flint tried to calm his wife.

"Well, what are we supposed to do!? I can't let a child suffer, you heard the constant pain he's been in! And there's no marks! You know what that means, just as good as I!" Ursula's voice was venomous.

"Urse, we don't even know where he lives. What good are we to help, if he's purposely hiding it," Cian said calmly.

Ursula Flint gave a heavy sigh, "I know. I just hate that he suffers when there should be something we can do. Lily and James would never let this happen…"

Cian gave a soft smile, he knew that the loss of their friends still pained her. And she wasn't the only one. "I know dear. Even if he has indeed sealed them, which I know he has. Their son is the only one that can demand for them. As much as that pains me to admit."

"What about Sirius?" Ursula questioned.

Cian shook his head, "not while the Ministry is as corrupt as it is. They still believe him guilty of his crimes. Maybe if he were free… And Fudge isn't likely to see reason unless it benefits his station."

That had seemed the end of the conversation as Marcus kept eavesdropping. Though his parents' words didn't make much sense to him. He knew they were talking about James and Lily, Dumbledore, and Sirius. It wouldn't be until a few years later that Marcus would finally realize what his parents were talking about.

* * *

Marcus had already thought the year was off to the worst start possible. Another fact that reconfirmed that opinion was Minster Fudge's order to have Dementors stationed at Hogwarts. Marcus honestly thought the man was bonkers. But it wasn't like he was about to challenge the Minister's orders.

The Slytherin still remembered the day his father had found out what Fudge had ordered. He couldn't recall ever seeing that much emotion on his face since the day they found out what happened to Lily, James, and Sirius. That had also been a day that his father refused to let him go back to Hogwarts until he could show him that he could produce the Patronus Charm.

He couldn't quite get a corporal Patronus, but his father had been pleased that he could manage a shield. That was when his father had admitted to him that it takes a powerful wizard to cast a Patronus. What started as Marcus being disappointed in himself that he couldn't make his Patronus corporal, it quickly turned into pride. Though he vowed that he would conjure a corporal Patronus one of these days.

Marcus just hoped that Quidditch may brighten up things this year. He loved the sport, it gave him plenty of a distraction when the stress of being an Heir and his education got to him. Most of the time he didn't mind, because he was striving for the position of Prefect the next year. And he knew that his Head of House was very particular when it came to determining the prefects for each year. And he wanted to make the best impression he could, which meant showing unity within Slytherin house and doing well in his classes. Which included his classes for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, not to count the rest of his core classes. He was fairly confident he could do it, but he wouldn't know until that following summer.

Marcus sat slowly down at the Slytherin table, hoping to drown out the what the hat had decided to sing this year. He honestly wanted the first night to be over with. It had even surprised him that his parents had caught onto his bad mood. He found that their secret smiles when he had admitted what was wrong irritating. It felt like someone had pulled on his arm, like they were trying to pull it off. And the slight pain on his face wasn't helping. Only Marcus had no explanation why he was feeling like this. For all purposes, it felt like there should be a bruise there, but his face was unblemished. Though he could feel his face twinge a little, but it easy enough to ignore.

And so, Marcus was still waiting for Dumbledore to summon the feast. That way, he would be one step closer to leaving for the Slytherin dorms in the dungeon. He still half listened to whatever Dumbledore had to say, enough though he knew what he'd say. It was the same information that Marcus heard from his father. That Sirius Black was at large and recently escaped from Azkaban. Though he did snort when Dumbledore implied that Black was after Potter. 'What a lie,' he thought. Then came Dumbledore's second warning about the Dementors. He knew what the old coot was saying was pretty accurate. There were times they wouldn't differentiate between who is guilty and those who get in their path. Dementors were known as dark creatures for a reason.

Marcus did have to shoot Malfoy a scathing glare when the blonde wouldn't shut up. He was doing some act of fainting and he couldn't imagine why. Though he got a sense of satisfaction when the blonde paled a little. He doesn't want to deal with any idiocy today, especially from his own house. He did question his best mate on Malfoy's behavior.

Terence shrugged, "I don't know, Marcus. I'd assume its to do with Potter. Heard some of the Slytherin talking about where he fainted."

"Fainted," Marcus repeated.

Terence nodded, "Dementors… one of them was on the train."

Marcus could feel himself lose some color. He knew being around one of those creatures could be intolerable at the best of times. "And Malfoy decides to mock someone with that kind of reaction," Marcus growled.

Terence gave his friend an odd look. "I'll admit he's not acting like an Heir or Malfoy. But you usually don't care about Gryffindors."

"My parents were friends with James and Lily," Marcus whispered back.

Terence's eyes widened, "I never knew that…"

"I'm surprised that most don't. According to mother, it had been a scandal because at the time the Potters and Flints would never willingly associate with one another. But my mother had been close friends with Lily in school. And she wasn't about to lose that friendship because of some Purebloods didn't agree with her," Marcus smirked.

Terence laughed, "I imagine she wouldn't. I'm surprised you haven't tried to talk to Potter."

Marcus frowned, "you've seen what Gryffindors do when you approach them. And I don't think he'd take the presence of a Slytherin too well."

Terence didn't disagree with Marcus. He knew all too well how Gryffindors tended to act. And he didn't think even Potter would welcome a Slytherin to talk to him. The rivalry with Malfoy and Potter was legendary after all, even after three years. "Who knows, maybe one day. I don't think he'll reject your presence. Especially if you hold some familiarity to his parents."

Marcus looked thoughtful at that. "Wouldn't he be told about his parents?"

Terence shook his head, "I overheard one of his friends talking about he didn't even know his parents' name till he was eleven. And since it came from that red-head friend of his, I'd assume it's true."

Marcus' jaw fell open, which suddenly reminded him of the pain on his cheek. Because it suddenly throbbed with pain. He didn't even notice he raised his hand to clutch where the pain was coming from. That didn't stop him from thinking, if what Terence said was true. That meant that Potter wasn't living with anyone with magical blood. That either left someone who was a Squib or muggles. Marcus wasn't sure what to think at that point, but he knew that his parents may know something.

"Marcus?" Terence voice rang with concern.

"I'll tell you later," Marcus whispered as he caught a glimpse of Potter. And he felt like his breathe almost was caught. He knew that Potter wasn't looking at him, probably glaring at Malfoy. But he never realized how green Potter's eyes were. Though he did look a little pale sitting there at the Gryffindor table.

Terence nodded, not speaking another word. Trusting for his friend to confide in him later in the privacy of their dorm.

* * *

Terence laid on his bed when he got back to the dorms. His room was assigned in a suite design so that everyone had one housemate. He was just lucky enough to get a room with Marcus.

"Something's bothering you and I know it just isn't about Malfoy being an idiot," Terence's tone was blunt.

"Well the issue about the Dementors is a good source why. But—" Marcus cut himself off. Maybe it would be better to show Terence. He had to stop himself, what was there to show? There were no physical marks.

Terence watched silently as Marcus seemed to try to find the words.

"I'm not exactly sure what's happening, but for all purposes there should be a bruise on my cheek. But there's not, its only pain. And I can't think of a plausible reason on why," Marcus commented.

Terence walked closer to his friend and studied his friend. "Maybe its because of your soul bond?"

Marcus snorted at Terence's suggestion. "You're as crazy as my parents."

"No, Marcus, listen to me. I wouldn't throw out the idea of it being your soul bond. Think about it. It's always been rumored that a soul bond is connected to you. What if you're that connected to them, that if something happens to them, you feel it too but yet… it never leaves a mark behind? Even you just admitted that you found it strange," Terence said, trying to get his point across.

Marcus thought about Terence words for a good few minutes. "But, even if that's true. Usually the backlash of harming a magical child would kill them."

"What if it wasn't another magical parent or guardian?" Terence goaded.

Marcus frowned, he didn't like where this was going. He didn't want to believe he might have a soul bond. That meant he couldn't quite dismiss the pain on his cheek or the throbbing in his shoulder. But he didn't know where to start looking either. He didn't even know how old they were or if they were a witch or wizard.

"Even if they are my soul bond, how would I go about finding them?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

Terence shrugged, "that's the hardest part about it. There is not going to be a physical marker that'll tell you their name. That's why most will go to Gringotts to find out who their soul bond is, providing they have one. That doesn't mean they will know if it isn't documented yet. But unless your soul bond is constantly getting hurt, it's almost impossible to find out."

Marcus gave an angry sigh, this was obviously not the answer he was looking for. But he doubted he would know any other way. Though he was almost positive that his parents knew but refused to tell him and let him figure it out. Despite that they knew that their son didn't believe in soul bonds but knew he would in time.

Terence slapped Marcus' shoulder, "cheer up, mate. Maybe you'll find out this year."

Marcus looked at his friend with doubt. Though he did wonder if his soul bond could feel it when Terence slapped his shoulder. If he had the imprint of pain, surely his soul bond would feel that?

Marcus still debating about the idea if he should try to find out who his soul bond was. There was like this hidden fear that nobody would want a Slytherin for a soul bond. It was pretty much a well-known fact that the houses believed that all Slytherins were evil. Marcus breathed heavily, he needed to just put this topic away for another day. It was starting to give him a headache, which wasn't a good combination while being in pain.


	2. A Revealing Relation

**Injuries are the Least of Your Worries – Chapter 2 (A Revealing Relation)**

Marcus never did come across an opportunity to actually speak to Harry Potter. Though, there had been several times that he would have liked to. The only thing was, he was always surrounded by other Gryffindors that would try to curse him as soon as he got close. So, most of the attempts would already be doomed to failure. Of course, it didn't help that all the Gryffindors, including Potter, were under the impression that Black wanted Harry Potter dead.

Even Terence was aware of how irritated this made Marcus. Just like he was well aware of how many times he felt like he was injured, but yet there were no signs of it.

"They got to be a player in Quidditch," Marcus spoke aloud. "Where else would I feel like I got hit with a bludger?"

Terence looked thoughtful at that. "The only problem is finding what team they are on. And you can already mark off Slytherin. And then there is also your issue of talking to Potter."

Marcus glared at his friend, "don't remind me. And it's not like Potter ever goes anywhere alone. Not with the Black issue going around and the break-in of Gryffindor Tower. Maybe Uncle Remy might know a suggestion that can help me…" Marcus left off.

"It's very possible. I don't know if he kept in contact with Potter, I'd imagine he would. Seeing he was one of James' best mates. Not to mention he's the best DADA professor we've had," Terence brought.

Marcus nodded, "not to mention, we have our match with Gryffindor coming up in a few weeks. Malfoy is still complaining nonstop about his arm." The prefect rolled his eyes at the end.

Terence snorted, "we all know he's still faking that injury. Have you told him about the reserve playing in his spot?"

Marcus smirked, "what do you think?"

Terence laughed at that, "I can't wait to see the look on his face."

Marcus nodded and clasped a hand on Terence's shoulder. "You're not the only one, mate. I'm going to try to find Uncle Remy while he's still in his office."

"Sure, I'll see you at dinner?" Terence replied.

Marcus nodded in confirmation before he turned to head out of the Great Hall. And then started to make his way up to the third floor, since Remus' office was at the back of the classroom. He had estimated that it may take him around fifteen minutes to get there. But it was a weekend, so there wasn't really any pressure on time. And he thought it might be nice to catch up with him besides on the occasional weekend when he wasn't at Quidditch practice or involved with prefect duties.

Marcus gave a firm knock on Remus' door before he heard a faint 'enter'. He smiled as he creaked open the wooden door.

Remus looked up from his paperwork as his door opened. He cracked a faint smile when he saw who it was. Had it really been a month since he actually got to talk to Marcus? Though he did find it nice to see his nephew, in all but blood, actually showing emotions. He knew that he was a Slytherin, but it was nice to see Marcus letting down his masks.

"What is it, Marcus?" Remus asked, setting his quill aside.

"Have you been able to talk to Potter?" the Slytherin asked.

Remus' eyes widened, not expecting the question. He slowly nodded, "we had a chat a few days ago since Harry isn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade this year."

Marcus scrunched his eyebrows together, that didn't seem right. He had thought Potter was a 3rd year.

"Are you trying to find some way to speak to him?" Remus prompted him.

Marcus nodded, "it's sort of hard to. Because most Gryffindors will curse us if they think we're getting to close."

Remus frowned, "seems like the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor has escalated since I went to school here."

Marcus shrugged, "I don't know. How did Lily and my mother manage it?"

Remus gave a faint grin, "Lily had always been headstrong as a first year. And she refused to break any of her friendships. And threatened to curse any of the Gryffindors that dared to raise a wand against your mother. I do remember Ursula being just as stubborn, even for a Slytherin. Though I was for sure that Lily was just a snake in hiding."

"Mother said the same thing," Marcus brought up with a grin.

"She would, though I had found it shocking that Ursula wasn't as cold as most Slytherins. Though she could be very cunning when she wanted to be. She and Lily were probably why James and Sirius got into so much trouble," Remus' eyes shined with amusement.

Marcus laughed, "I can see that. Mother mentioned some of the pranks that James and Sirius would pull and that almost always, there was Professor McGonagall to catch them at it."

"Minerva has a very strong intuition about that sort of thing," Remus agreed.

Marcus snorted at that, Remus wasn't wrong about that.

"Now I believe you came to me to try to talk to Harry, not to reminisce about old memories," Remus commented.

Marcus nodded.

"That could be difficult until the holidays are over with," Remus said.

Marcus was confused on that and it must have shown because Remus continued.

"You are well aware of my condition?" Remus questioned.

Marcus nodded and then he understood at what Remus was getting at.

"I had promised Harry that I would try teaching him the Patronus Charm after the holidays."

"The dementor on the train," Marcus guessed.

"Correct," Remus answered. "You are welcome to join us, since I helped teach you the charm along with your father. Might give you a chance to bond with Harry besides the familiarity with James and Lily. I would say that Harry may actually enjoy having that. There is only so much I can tell him. I was never friends with Lily until my fifth year when we became prefects."

Marcus nodded, though he had a frown on his face.

"Marcus, I know its not the most ideal. And that you want to be able to talk to Harry. Though I believe patience will be the best game here," Remus said, softly.

Marcus sighed, "I know. It's just I've been trying to find a way to talk to him. And I do appreciate your help on this. Patience has never been a virtue of mine."

Remus laughed, "I understand, Marcus. I've known you as a child and know this far too well. It had never been a virtue for James or Sirius, either. I would say you get that from your father."

Marcus ran a hand through his hair, "yeah… I can see that. Usually mother has to be the patient one between the both of them."

"Something that Lily and Ursula both shared," Remus brought up.

Marcus nodded with a small smile, "I appreciate your help, Uncle Remy."

Remus' eyes softened, "of course, Marcus. Don't let your duties overwhelm you, though. I know this is your second year with the position, but don't hesitate to come to me. You're not the only prefect in the family, we all know how stressful it can be. Especially with NEWT year coming up."

"It's not too bad, but I will. If anything, to keep mother from worrying," Marcus joked.

Remus snorted, "Ursula tends to do that a lot, but it comes with having children. Especially when you are her only child."

Marcus rolled his eyes, he already knew how protective his mother tended to get.

"And Marcus," Remus called out.

Marcus had been heading towards the door and turned to look at Remus.

"In case I don't see you next week. Good luck on the match."

Marcus nodded, "thanks, Remus." With that, Marcus headed out of the door.

* * *

Marcus felt twitchy on the actual day of the match. It was Slytherin against Gryffindor and it was apparent that Malfoy tried to convince Professor Snape to postpone Slytherin playing. Marcus assumed that he was trying to play up his injury as much as he could. And apparently it didn't work the way Malfoy wanted it to. Even Marcus knew that Professor Snape wasn't that stupid and oblivious. Just like most of the houses knew it was an act.

"Still playing it up?" Terence asked as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"Did you really expect any different?" Marcus asked.

"Not really," Terence shrugged.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "then why did you ask to begin with?"

Terence smirked, "just making sure no star players lose their rightful place…"

Marcus snorted, "whatever you say, Terence. Just don't let Gryffindor win."

"With Malfoy out as Seeker, how could we lose?" Terence remarked.

Marcus' eye twitched, "don't tempt with fate. Knowing you, you'd lose us the match and let Potter win."

Terence laughed, "I'm not a sore loser like Malfoy who can't take the fact that someone's better than him. Least I can admit that Potter is a damn good Seeker. It's better than losing to Diggory."

Marcus nodded, he had witnessed Potter's skills several times throughout Hogwarts. He definitely could have a decent chance at going professional.

"Well… if you're done stuffing your face, maybe you could actually make it down to the pitch on time, for once…" Marcus remarked with a grin.

Terence rolled his eyes, "one time…"

"Three…" Marcus retorted.

Terence waved off Marcus comment as he jogged after his friend.

Marcus rolled his eyes as he walked towards the pitch. His Firebolt was hitched over his shoulder. He knew the rest of the team should be on the pitch by now.

And it turns out that Marcus' assumption was correct. Though, by the time he got on the pitch, he noticed that Gryffindor was already there. Marcus had assumed they would be late, as always. Marcus was studying all the members, searching out Potter. Which wasn't hard, it was nearly impossible to not spot his messy hair. Marcus had always found it an attractive trait about him.

That was when Terence decided to punch at his shoulder, hard.

Marcus almost turned to shout at his friend, but he kept staring. At Potter. Because the small Gryffindor had immediately grabbed the same spot that Terence had punched at. Marcus felt like his jaw dropped in shock. His soul bond was Harry Potter, who's parents had been best mates with his own. He felt the situation very shocking and alarming at the same time. Because what were the odds that it would be the very person he'd been trying to talk to for ages? Marcus finally tore his gaze away from Potter and turned to his friend, who was looking very smug.

"Never thought I would actually thank you for something. Potter's my soul bond…," Marcus muttered.

Terence just smirked, "a Gryffindor of all people…"

"Shut it…" Marcus retorted with no heat.

Terence snorted, but he didn't say another word. Mainly because Madam Hooch had just stepped onto the field. Though he mounted his broom and hovered in the air. The game was about to start.

Marcus watched as the Slytherin Captain stepped up to shake hands with Wood, the Gryffindor Captain. Then both of the captains mounted their brooms to wait for the Quaffle to be released. Marcus knew he could have been the one to be shaking Wood's hand but declined it. He had the chance to be the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, but he decided to pick prefect. Since Professor McGonagall had declared that a prefect couldn't hold the position as Quidditch Captain at the same time. He was content with his choice. Quidditch was, after all, just a hobby and sport.

Marcus didn't do much thinking after that, since Madam Hooch had finally released the Quaffle. He was a chaser, so he didn't pay much attention to Terence. His friend's job was to catch the snitch after all. And he wasn't too worried, Terence was a pretty decent seeker, maybe not up to par with Potter. But close enough.

Slytherin was already past 100 points up when Marcus heard it. Screams… Marcus looked up and saw Dementors swarming the pitch. His heart sunk in despair at the realization that most students probably didn't know how to cast a Patronus. And he knew that the dementors probably saw this as a feast to them.

Marcus knew he was pretty high up in the air, but he felt numb when he saw a familiar figure falling. He didn't even think, he pushed that Firebolt as fast as it would go. Potter was falling… fast… Marcus wasn't sure how far he was from the ground as he grabbed Potter's wrist or waist, he wasn't sure which it was, and used the momentum to slam him on his broom and into the stands.

Marcus felt himself be thrown off his broom as both him and Potter landed on the wooden floorboards. It was a hard landing and winded him. Marcus felt like he could hardly breathe. And it seemed like Potter was in the same state.

"Summon Madam Pomfrey now!" a voice screeched. "They need to be taken to the Hospital Wing!"

Marcus honestly didn't remember much after that.

* * *

Marcus felt himself waking up with a killer migraine. And instantly despised anyone that was speaking in loud voices, and there were quite a few. But he caught some of the conversation.

"He fell over a hundred feet; how would you expect him to feel?" came a familiar voice.

"Yeah… why don't we just push Ron over the Astronomy Tower, maybe he'll look better…" the voice sounded similar to the first, but different.

"Might make him look a right side better," chipped in an unfamiliar voice.

Marcus managed to peek his eyes opened to see the last voice was Potter. Though the sudden light seemed to make his head hurt worse. And the first two must have been the Weasley twins, since Marcus didn't recognize the other Gryffindor.

"How are you feeling?" came the first voice

Potter groaned at that one.

"Not so good, then," the second voice mumbled.

"Well, he was saved by a Slytherin. I know I wouldn't feel so great either," chipped in a high-pitched voice.

"Ron," Potter warned.

The red-head raised his hands in surrender, "yeah… whatever mate. What reason could they have for saving you?"

"It's called being responsible for every house," Marcus muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why would you do that, though? I thought Slytherins hated Gryffindors?" Potter's voice asked, his voice soft.

Marcus slowly opened his eyes again and found it didn't hurt his head as bad. "I'm a Prefect. I will always see my responsibility for not just Slytherins well-being, but Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws too. Prefects are not supposed to see Gryffindor or any house as a rivalry. Our duty is to protect the students."

Potter's jaw dropped in shock, "I've never thought about it that way."

Even the three red-heads looked stunned at Marcus' words.

"That still doesn't explain why you risked harm to yourself. I thought Slytherins were cunning," one of the twins commented.

Marcus expected the comment, and the insult towards his house. He honestly thought his explanation was enough. But some Gryffindors tended to be on the dumber side. "Every student has aspects of every house. It depends on what qualities show the most. For Gryffindors, typically bravery and loyalty are the most important to them. They still can be smart and cunning when they need to be. It's just not their top traits."

The red-head still looked disbelieving at Marcus' words.

"Okay, guys, that's enough," Potter remarked. "Lose your prejudice you have with Slytherins. Like it or not, he saved my life. Something he didn't have to do, so, deal with it."

Marcus was shocked that the red-heads actually looked abashed. But he doubted they regretted their words and behavior. And he couldn't be more thankful for Madam Pomfrey's timely arrival.

"OUT! OUT! Anyone who is not hurt or dying, OUT!" came Madam Pomfrey's shout. She didn't even let the Weasleys' try to complain as she shooed them away.

"Finally… silence…" Marcus muttered.

"It's not often I find you here, Marcus. Here, this should help with the headache. That was quite a fall, young man," Madam Pomfrey's voice was gentle, but stern as she handed him the potion.

"Not a habit I intend to make, Madam," Marcus grinned he popped off the cork on the vial.

"Well… if you're capable of keeping Mr. Potter out of my wing, that will make my job easier," Madam Pomfrey huffed.

Potter gave a sheepish smile at that.

Marcus then grasped at his side in reminder. But he knew that there wasn’t any pain there. But it was very possible that Potter had an injury there. That impact had felt brutal at the time.

“Marcus? Why are you holding your side? You hit your head, not your side,” Madam Pomfrey asked.

“Just something I remembered, Madam. Though, I think you should check Potter’s side,” Marcus aided.

Madam Pomfrey’s eyes raised as if wanting to question the Slytherin more on it.

Harry just stared at Marcus in shock. “How did you know my side was hurting?”

Marcus frowned, “that may take a bit to explain…”

“How hard could it be?” Harry asked, confused.

“What do you know about soul bonds?” Marcus asked.

Harry shrugged, before hissing in pain. “Not much, I just know that not everyone has one.”

Marcus sighed, “Not every witch and wizard has one. But certain wizards and witches have a soul bond that’s said to be one half of their self. And that they become whole when together. It’s a bond that magic creates.”

“How does that have anything to do with knowing my side is in pain?” Harry asked.

“Because… a soul bond can feel when a person touches you. Though the affects I could only feel at the time. When I caught you, your side slammed into me. I can literally feel your pain at that moment. But it won’t leave a mark. Though I wasn’t entirely positive that your side was still hurting. It was more of a guess than anything,” Marcus explained.

“Ohhh…” Harry breathed, his face going a little pink. “Did you know just a little bit ago or longer?”

“When Terence, my friend and teammate, punched my shoulder. I saw you holding the exact spot he hit. I had guessed it was you by that point,” Marcus answered.

Harry gently touched his shoulder, “I remember that. I wasn’t expecting it, and then all of sudden my shoulder started hurting.”

“Sorry about that, you can blame Terence on that one,” Marcus gave a half smile.

Harry snorted, “I’m starting to think that your friend did it on purpose.”

“Knowing him, he would.”

Harry sighed, “he couldn’t be any worse than Ron or Hermione…” Though he tensed up when he felt Madam Pomfrey apply balm on his side to help with the pain and bruising.

“I wouldn’t bet on it,” Marcus grinned.

Harry laughed at that before his cheeks went red again. “Ummm… you wouldn’t be opposed to going out…” He suddenly wanted to hide his face in his hands, embarrassed all of a sudden. Here was a really attractive Slytherin telling him that they were soul bonds and he couldn’t even ask him out properly. Not to mention that he had been harboring a secret crush on him since he was eleven or twelve.

Marcus smiled, “I believe the proper term would be courting. But yes.”

Harry gave a faint smile.


	3. Knitting Bonds Together

**Injuries are the Least of Your Worries – Chapter 3 (Touching the Distance)**

Harry had a lot on his mind since the day in the Hospital Wing. But he also been in his happiest moments because of two things, and they both revolved around Marcus. One of them had been where he actually had the nerve to ask out Marcus Flint. He had thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. It had been beating that hard. Though Harry wasn't sure if it was out of nerves or just being anxious. Almost assuming that he would turn him down. No matter if they were indeed soul bonds, whatever that was. And that had been another thing, Marcus was his soul bond.

Harry didn't understand what that really meant. But he knew that this soul bond was specifically between him and Marcus. He was still confused about the touching thing. He had guessed it had made enough sense. That he would feel the touch if someone had a hand on Marcus. He was curious if the bond required them both to be married. And he wasn't sure if that was a topic he could breech with Marcus just yet. It was a little embarrassing and he didn't think he would ever be able to form the words. He felt like every time that he saw his imposing form that his face would heat up. And Marcus had already commented that it was adorable. And he went even redder when Marcus placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Oh, how Harry wanted to hide his face away that day. Though he could feel his lips turning into a gentle smile.

That had been his thoughts for the first few weeks. Though it was surprising to Harry that he never saw Malfoy trying to taunt him. Considering that he had when he had passed out because of a Dementor on the train. But he didn't when the entire school knew about him falling off his broom during the match. Though maybe that was because the Dementors had a little bit to do with it. Though Harry didn't know Marcus well enough yet, he had a feeling that his boyfriend was behind it. Marcus didn't know it yet, but he had caught the disapproving glare that the Slytherin shot at Malfoy at the Begin of Term feast. And Harry had noticed, amazed, that Malfoy had stopped his antics almost immediately.

That had been another thing, his Gryffindor teammates had let him know about the destruction of his own broom. Harry had felt devastated at that. That broom had been given to him during his first year. Harry had never really had much of anything to call his own. Hedwig and his invincibility cloak, yes. And Hedwig has been his very first gift. Although, that list of his own personal belongings had slowly grown. It wasn't like the Dursleys could use the items in his trunk. Besides, they tended to avoid anything that had to do with magic. Too unnatural, if he had to guess.

Harry had to shake his head, he didn't really want his mind to go down that road. He had always felt miserable because of the Dursleys. So, he liked to spend as little thought on them if possible. Especially while he was in a place where he could actually be free of them. He couldn't wait for the day that he would turn 17 and could finally break free of them. But that would be another four agonizing years under their roof.

Then came another genuine surprise from Marcus. It had honestly surprised Harry when he had asked about it. Harry had already known that Marcus would probably choose places for any dates they would have. But he definitely didn't expect them to be held in Hogsmeade. And whenever Harry tried to question him about it, Marcus would just give him this warm, secret smile. Harry's lips had twitched at that but figured Marcus would eventually tell him. But if he was going get in trouble for being in Hogsmeade, Marcus would be taking the full blame. There was no way that Harry was willing to take the wrath of his Head of House. She was frightening enough on a good day and he'd been taking her classes for three years. But he didn't say a word about the Marauder's Map that was currently resting in his trunk in Gryffindor Tower. He knew that Fred and George probably expected him to use it to sneak into Hogsmeade, but he never took that chance.

Harry was a little surprised that Marcus decided to take him to Honeydukes first. But he had shrugged it off and followed his boyfriend into the shop. His eyes started to widen when he realized that Marcus had made a special order.

"You spied on me," Harry accused.

Marcus smirked, "I would call it taking an opportunity for a good cause."

Harry snorted but could feel a smile forming, "it's still spying…" Though he knew that his words sounded weak. He was too happy at Marcus' surprise.

Marcus paid for the items, they weren't very many though. It was a handful of sugar quills, Honeydukes Best Chocolate, and two specially made items.

Harry slipped the some of the quills and chocolate in his robes for later. He popped one of the jelly beans in his mouth and practically moaned at the taste. And since Harry wasn't looking at his boyfriend at the moment, he didn't notice him shift uncomfortably for a few seconds.

"What made you think that they could make these taste like treacle tarts?" Harry asked, turning his head slightly.

"Bertie Botts always advertises to try new flavors. And it's been on the factory backlist, I'd imagine it'll be released to the public within the month," Marcus explained.

Harry had looked excited at the prospect and knew that he'd be buying it frequently if that were true.

Marcus wound up showing Harry around Hogsmeade for the remainder of the day. They didn't really go inside any of the shops after Honeydukes. Harry didn't seem to mind and followed Marcus around. He was more excited at the prospect of being in a small wizarding village.

"Next time, I'd like to take you to the Three Broomsticks," Marcus brought up as they walked back to the castle.

Harry nodded, "you said they have the best Butterbeer."

"They do," Marcus confirmed, brushing his lips across Harry's.

Harry melted into the touch, feeling Marcus' hands brush up against his hips. "I'd like that," he murmured.

Harry hadn't paid much attention to who he passed on their way back to the castle. It was just an assortment of faces that had no meaning. He was too hyped on the feelings of Marcus' kiss as they made it inside the castle.

Marcus did flick Harry's hair out of his eyes, he found he loved the shade of emerald. "As much as I love your company, I believe you have Gryffindors and homework to get back to."

Harry sighed, "I hate that you're right."

Marcus snorted, "you'll get used to it. Just be glad you haven't run into Terence quite yet."

Harry grinned, "I'll take your word for it." Before letting out a loud yelp.

Marcus just smiled innocently, though there was a hint of laughter in his eyes.

Harry went red, not expecting the playful slap to his arse. Though he did start grumbling under his breath. But that didn't stop him from dashing up the stairs soon after. No doubt Marcus would be laughing about this later. The only thing satisfying about this, was the knowledge that he hoped that Marcus would feel the slight sting to his arse.

* * *

It felt like Harry was almost constantly in the library for the next few weeks. And he still couldn't find any helpful information. He didn't have the nerve to ask Marcus more about soul bonds. So, he thought he might find an answer in the Hogwarts' Library. But there was nothing, it didn't make any sense to him. Shouldn't there at least be some information about the topic?

Harry probably should have considered that he would need to talk to Marcus. Since he probably would be more aware of the topic. But Harry was still trying to avoid doing that. He wasn't sure on why. Though he figured it was to do with wanting to figure it out on his own.

Making up his mind, Harry decided he should ask Remus. The man seemed like an abundance of knowledge and he wouldn't get embarrassed, he hoped. That in mind, he headed for the 3rd floor corridor. He peeked through the door to see Remus grading papers.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't expect to see you today," Remus commented, noticing a sudden presence in his office.

"I can come back later if this isn't a good time," Harry rushed out, feeling panicked.

Remus waved off Harry's worries, "You're always welcome to talk, Harry."

The small Gryffindor blushed in embarrassment, "thanks."

Remus gave an encouraging smile, "what's on your mind?"

"Marcus is my soul bond," Harry blurted out. His eyes went wide with horror, he didn't mean to just say it. He covered his face with his hands in mortification.

Remus let out a small laugh. He had wondered when Harry would figure it out.

"Sorry," Harry muttered lowly.

"No worries," Remus said soothingly.

"Does that mean me and Marcus are married?" Harry asked shyly.

Remus shook his head. "No. You two are connected to complete each other. But a lot of soul bonds don't actually end up together."

Harry actually looked a little relieved at that. He just started dating Marcus a few months ago, marriage was just a little too fast for his liking. 'Maybe one day,' he thought.

"You don't have to worry about rushing anything, Harry. You are still thirteen, after all," Remus comforted.

Harry nodded, "why is there no information about soul bonds?"

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mostly because they are a very private matter and kept within their families. Nobody wants them to be public knowledge that can be used against them. And it is very rare that a witch or wizard has a soul bond."

"Ohhh…" Harry said. "But I have one."

Remus nodded, "you do. I say Marcus is very lucky to have you as well."

Harry blushed under the praise. "What do you mean? Because I can feel his touch? I know he explained a little bit about it a while ago."

"You can only feel the touch if someone has direct contact with your soul bond. Say for example, I had placed a hand on Marcus' shoulder, trying to get his attention about a matter. You will feel like someone's hand is on your shoulder until I removed my hand," Remus explained.

Harry nodded, "that makes more sense."

"You'll get used to it. This is a new topic for you, Harry. Not everyone will know what a soul bond is. And I know Marcus will help explain it more to you," Remus smiled.

Harry still looked a little unsure but nodded again.

"Here," Remus said, digging through the drawer in his desk. He then laid a worn brown bound notebook on the desk. "This once belonged to Lily, I believe you may find some use for it and it may answer some of your questions."

Harry's eyes teared up, he stroked a finger across the cover. "This was hers?"

Remus nodded, "I believe she may have documented about her own."

"She had a soul bond?" Harry asked.

"She did, I believe she didn't figure it out until her seventh year. Marcus may also be source of information as well. But I believe that will be his story to tell," Remus hinted.

Harry looked confused at that but pressed the journal to his chest. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome, don't forget about the lessons later this week. I'll see you then," Remus said kindly.

"I won't forget," Harry said with a grin. He took his leave out of Remus' office and headed straight for Gryffindor Tower. He wanted to know what his mother's journal said. And maybe find out what Remus meant that Marcus may know more. Unless he was talking about the soul bond and what they meant. He still felt like there were a lot of questions and hoped that Remus was right about the journal containing the answers.

* * *

Though later, Harry would find out what Remus meant by that Marcus would be a source of information. Because Marcus actually grew up hearing tales about his parents. Marcus had revealed that the main reason he had wanted to talk to him since his first year was because of James and Lily. That he had grown up hearing about James and Lily and that they had a son. Especially when he found out that Harry probably didn't know anything about his. But because of the rivalry, he doubted he would ever have a chance. And it was common knowledge that Gryffindors hated Slytherins. Though Marcus had admitted that he hadn't wanted Harry to believe that this was the reason he had said yes. He said, yes, because he wanted to.

"My mother once told me that she was once friends with a Gryffindor that was a snake in a lion's pelt. I didn't really believe that until I met you. Even in the Hospital Wing, it didn't matter if we have a soul bond or not. Though I believe that we have one for a reason. There is something about you that drew me in. Though I do believe that your Gryffindor tendencies will get you into trouble one day," Marcus said with a warm smile.

Harry grinned, "most of the time, yes."

"Even during the months I've gotten to know you. I would never have said no. I do hope that I can live out my days with you," Marcus brushed a strand of hair behinds Harry's ear.

Harry blushed, "I don't blame you for it. Maybe earlier, I might have. But I know your reasoning for it. And I'll admit, some Gryffindors aren't the best and think Slytherin is evil. But that doesn't mean you are. I had even believed it for a while, because it's all I heard. But I know that's not true. And I do like the sound of that and I've grown fond of you. Though it would be nice to hear some of your mum's tales."

"Mother may expect you to attend dinners with us frequently," Marcus warned.

"That doesn't sound too bad of an idea," Harry grinned.

"Then, you might want to prepare for an unexpected trip to Diagon Alley in the near future," Marcus teased.

Harry paled slightly, "oh joy…" he had a feeling that Marcus was hinting that his mother would drag him along on a shopping trip of some sort.

Marcus snickered, knowing that he was thinking along the lines of a shopping trip. Which he knew that his mother would have Harry accompany her on. But he knew what the first trip would entail of. His mother and father would want his boyfriend to accompany them to Gringotts and get him out of the house he was currently living in. And legally make him of ward of the Flints, since his mother's name was technically one of his godmothers. He did wonder how long it would take Harry to realize that it was his parents that gave Harry permission to be in Hogsmeade.


End file.
